Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Final Draft
Hey-O-everybody, long time no see. It’s been quite a while since the last Wiki Update, & unfortunately, this will be the last one that I ever write. Yes, I will be leaving; I’m officially resigning as Senior Administrator. At first, I’ll go down to just Sentinel & Code Administrator, & I might even temporarily go back up to Community Administrator if necessary, but my ultimate goal is to become . I’d like to say goodbye, but this is a WU after all, so I’d like to first recount what’s been happening, & leave my farewell at the end. This year has been somewhat more quiet than the last, but there have been a multitude of major improvements behind the scenes. In addition to a number of contests & projects, a revamp of the theme & logo has been completed & Fanon underwent major cleanup efforts. In addition, a new Senior Administrator was chosen this year for the first time in almost two years, as succeeded . It’s been over a third of the year since the last WU, however, & there’s a ton to cover, so without further ado, leeeeeeeets get rooooiiiiiiiiiight into the nooooooooooooooooose! |-|Event News= Anschluss Diepiöreich This is what we’ve waited for! Since July 2016, the developer has considered a on Gamepedia to be official, despite it remaining stagnant as this Wiki surpassed the Gamepedia counterpart in quality by every single measure, dwarfing the Gamepedia in popularity, organization, appearance, & most importantly in quality & prose — the majority of the time, the Gamepedia Wiki simply resorted to copying our own pages & passing them off as their own content. In addition, the Gamepedia Wiki was completely devoid of active editors for over a year, excluding a short stint by as the sole leader of the Gamepedia Wiki & several passerby from the on Fandom. Despite the superiority of our content & government & the unity of our peoples, the Gamepedia Wiki retained the official status — the link was never changed! The humiliation & outrage of our Wiki continued for years, haunting us from the dawn of the Wiki till today…but it is now over! Through corporate acquisition (see Fandom News), the Gamepedia Wiki has at last been Anschlussed into the on Fandom as of December 21st. At press time, crowds from the Gamepedia Wiki composed entirely of & (the only two editors on the Gamepedia Wiki in months) cheered on Fandom troops led by & (the Senior Administrators of the on Fandom & the architects of the Anschluss) as they entered Vienna; Diepian unification was achieved at long last, the culmination of years of work! For years, the people have yearned to gain legitimacy as the central hub for diep.io, & now that vision has been fulfilled! All links to the Gamepedia Wiki now redirect here, & we have gained official status as well. The two & a half years of humiliation & illegitimacy are over…the impossible dream has been fulfilled… HAIL THE UNIFIED }}! Featured Videos Script Submissions Quick announcement: Featured Videos created over the past months are now being submitted, & production is soon to begin! Be on the lookout for brand-new videos on pages here — check for a full list. Arras Classes Documentation In completely unrelated news, a new project will soon begin to quickly provide a guide on Arras.io classes within the Wiki, similar to the Tiers page for diep.io tanks. This will act as a springboard for further Arras tank documentation, establish ourselves as a relevant hub for Arras.io content, & encourage editors across the Wiki to work together to summarize the vast range of Arras classes & improve our coverage of Arras.io. With a new page, our Arras encyclopedia will hopefully be revitalized with overviews of the many unique Arras tanks. For the time being, this will replace other Arras improvement projects & Tank of the Week, as it has been decided that creating a summary page for classes is the best way to provide useful & thorough basic information about Arras.io & create a starting point for future page improvements. |-|Policy News= The End of Wiki Updates It’s been a long road. For almost two years, the crests & falls of the have been chronicled through detailed , long news blogs worked on together by writers of the Wiki. However, with the retirement of Senior Administrator , the long weekly/biweekly/monthly/“screw it” journal format will be retired in 2019. Say goodbye to the walls of text filled with intricate descriptions of every hourly occurrence on the interspersed with poor attempts at dry humor as displayed in this very section, goodbye to the fancy templates & coding that formed the infrastructure for a sophisticated & innovative news conduit unparalleled in its complexity — especially for a moderately-sized Wiki such as this one — that was completely underappreciated by everyone. No, I’m not salty. Definitely not salty. In short, too many walls of text in the current Wiki Updates & not enough people who actually read through them. That’s why in the future, updates about Wiki happenings will still occur, but now via & in a *much* shorter format — the updates are planned to be biweekly in frequency, & the entire update only somewhat longer than the size of this section about Wiki Updates. Hopefully, people still read them! ;Note :As we transition into the shorter format of Wiki Updates, the wall-of-text Changelog News & unportable/redundant Opinion Polls have been omitted. We’ll still provide crucial updates on the Diep/Arras in the future, but no full changelogs. As for voicing your opinions, just leave your entries in the comments below, & I’ll read them on the next episode of — ok nevermind that last part. Project:Chat closure After a long & storied history of the on-Wiki Chat being home to everything from scheming plans to terrible roleplays, Chat is finally being closed. This was done once before in May 2017, but this was a temporary measure against a surge of drama in Chat. For the foreseeable future, however, Chat will again be closed. This was done primarily due to lack of activity, & unwillingness to continue maintaining the & Chat Bridge. After a discussion amongst , it was originally agreed that the Wiki Live Chat be closed after one last , but unfortunately Sandboxes shall be discontinued for the foreseeable future, & since they can theoretically be held in if this changes, Chat is therefore not needed. Farewell, Chat. From “a Wikia” to “the Wiki” Shortly before the Gamepedia Wiki was redirected here, the Diep.io Wikia was renamed as “ ”. This was done for a number of reasons. Mainly, Fandom no longer recommends that communities use the term “Wikia,” because it was a made-up word that the marketing department thought of that never caught on — currently, it’s largely confusing to others & diminishes the encyclopedic appearance of “Wikias,” by removing the association with similar sites such as Wikipedia. Furthermore, as we are now the official Wiki for diep.io, we want to appear as authoritative as possible. Thus, on December 20th (right before the redirect), the official sitename was changed from “Diep.io Wikia” to “ ” & pages across the Wiki were changed accordingly by & . To a new year, a new era, & a new name… Promotions & Demotions * — Demoted from due to inactivity & resignation. * — Promoted to . * — Demoted from & to solely Code Administrator due to resignation. * — Promoted to & . * — Demoted from due to inactivity. * — Demoted from to & due to resignation. |-|Tech News= Truncation A great amount of time has passed since the last Tech News, & there’s simply far too many changes to list them all. Instead, we’ve provided a much briefer changelog below. Technical Changelog ;CSS *WikiaNotification styling was merged into & optimized. *New Category pages were styled (see Fandom News). *Long usernames are now truncated in . *Spacing styles were moved to . *Many bug fixes & cosmetic changes! ;JS * was , but not deleted because other Diep.io Wikis import it. * was installed to replace Miscellaneous.js. * was per . * now have . *Cosmetic changes. ; Page *Blogs module removed due to blog-based being retired & new blogs being rare. * module added, as planned. *Contributing Hub module renamed to Quick Links, includes /r/diepio link. *Apps module had images removed. ;Templates * is now collapsed by default. *Many templates were migrated to . *New , & , now make it easier to link to . They use custom /api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=interwikimap&format=jsonfm|2 = interwiki configurations}} that make it possible to link to Discussions posts from edit summaries as well. |-|Fandom News= Category page update Announced last November, pages have been completely redesigned in a more format. If anyone doesn’t personally like the change, they may change back to the old Category style (or Category Exhibition style) in . Fandom ate Gamepedia Technically, they actually ate Curse Media, which owns & other companies such as . Oh, & technically they didn’t eat Curse Media but rather “appropriated” Curse Media from Twitch, & they technically didn’t appropriate Curse Media but rather ““joined forces”” with Curse Media, & they technically didn’t join forces but rather “““have a shared vision””” with Curse Media, & they technically don’t have a shared vision but rather……… Anyway, Fandom now owns Curse Media (but technically…) & by extension, they also own its subsidiaries, including Gamepedia, a Wiki-hosting platform centered around gaming Wikis & formerly a direct competitor with Fandom. We have absolutely no idea what any of this means for anyone, but technically we actually do have an idea, we’re just working out the details, but technically…………… }} EATS GAMEPEDIA TOO (Well technically we only ate one Gamepedia Wiki…) As mentioned earlier, our competitor Wiki at has been closed & redirected to our Wiki, but this shall delve more into the Fandom aspect of why it happened. In essence, both companies (Curse Media & Fandom) provided olive branches to each other, as shows of good faith, by redirecting a Fandom Wiki to a Gamepedia Wiki, & a Gamepedia Wiki to a Fandom Wiki; an exchange. Encyclopedia Gamia on Fandom was closed & redirected to the newly forked , & the on Gamepedia was closed & redirected to us. Whether this will become a model for future merges has yet to be seen, as this was a test case. That Fandom had decided to provide us, out of all the Wikis on Fandom, this great opportunity to take over our competitor & become the official Wiki is nothing short of amazing in its improbability, & could not have happened at all if the did not have members on the to suggest it. A combination of luck, the determination of Councilors, & the kindness of Fandom as a company got us to this point, & we are truly thankful for it all. |-|My Goodbye= I love this Wiki. Some of you old guard may remember that my original resignation letter started out just this way, but in the past tense. You know that when it comes to these things, I don’t have a very good track record to say the least. I love this Wiki; now, in the past, & probably in the future too. I love this Wiki because of my friends here, because of my accomplishments here, because of the hours of fun I have enjoyed here. I love this Wiki because I see myself in it, see my actions, & the actions of those who worked with me. At times I have forgotten this. I’ve made serious mistakes on this Wiki, things I’d rather be forgotten. But, I feel I have absolved myself. I am my own story of redemption, because I feel that I have righted the wrongs of the past & done everything I possibly could for this Wiki. Together with all of you wonderful community members, we have built a place to be respected. We have covered everything in the game, we have our own brand & style, we have joined with the Conception Wiki, we have designed a unique mode of self governance, & finally, we have made it to the top of the mountain; we are now the official, Diep.io Wiki. Of course, there are always more things to do, things to clean up; a Wiki is never complete…but I don’t think I’ll be the one to complete it. Maybe you expect some earth shattering reason for why I’d finally leave this place, but it’s really rather simple; I just can’t do it anymore. No time, no inclination, I suppose I just want to move on, as we all eventually do. I’ll always appreciate my time here of course, the good times, the good friends, & I’ll always look at this Wiki with pride, because I love it, & that makes me all the more saddened to realize that I have to say goodbye. I take comfort in this one thought though: I feel, no, I know that I have left this Wiki better off than when I found it, & this time when I say this, I really mean it. Thanks everybody, & goodbye :) • }}